Bellatrix Meets Muggle World
by ScarlettaMarch
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange is back from the dead, resurrected by her friend(?) Caprice. With her Lord down, she has to hide from the Wizard government. The only way to do that is by fleeing the country, learning about Muggles and blending in with them. She meets a whole new world with wizards that seem too involved with Mudbloods and ignorant Muggles. Will she survive her worst nightmare?
1. Ch 1 The Resurrection: Partner In Crime

Author's note: This story contains femslash.

00am30

The moon was shining bright when a little figure wandered through the ruins of Hogwarts. A young lady, completely clad in black, was staring at the ground that showed no sign of the floor that had been there for ages until a day ago. The wind was playing with her long grey hair and her Muggle clothes made her stand out more than she expected. If there wouldn't be that much dead wizards dressed in wizard clothes, she could have gotten away with it. Not that she really cared about getting away with anything, she didn't even want to be here in the first place.

The attitude that you would expect with the alternative clothes got confirmed when she nonchalantly took her wand out of her bra just because she could. "Lumos," she whispered.

01am15

Her attention got caught by an enormous black, seemingly burned area on the floor. If the rumours that she had heard were true, the body wouldn't be too hard to find. An amused smile appeared on her face when she saw a lifeless woman with dark, wild hair, black clothes and an arrogant, yet surprised grin on her face. Bellatrix Lestrange hadn't changed a bit even though she was dead.

She put her wand down, grabbed her stuff out of her bag and displayed it as if she was a surgeon in a hospital. Then, she took her knife and stabbed Bellatrix in her chest. After she had cut out the heart, she replaced it with a new one while saying with a bitter undertone: "Don't worry dear Bellatrix, you've never had a real heart. This should be an improvement."

3am05

After performing several spells on Bellatrixes dead body and injecting countless odd-looking substances into the veins of her patient, she sewed the chest that was now filled with a new heart. She put her wand in the hand of the dead witch and started to pump the sinister liquids through the body. To finish, she placed her mouth on Bellatrixes mouth and started with part two of the reanimation.

Two hands firmly pushed her with her back on the ground and her own wand against her throat.

Bellatrix observed the younger witch with suspicion. More confused than she wanted, she screamed loudly: "Who are you, dressed in these hideous Muggle clothes?"

Her face looked disgusted by only saying the word Muggle. "And what are you doing with a wizard's wand and your mouth on mine?" She slid the wand up to her victim's chin.

Instead of being afraid of Bellatrix, she smiled and teased her attacker. "I can see that you're still as charming and polite as you used to be, threatening me with my own wand."

Bellatrix looked at the wand she was holding. It was a hard, 12 1/2 inch long wand with an Acromantula core, a handle made of Vine and an Ebony body. Her face changed as soon as she realised from who it was.  
>"Caprice Justine Morrigans. You're back."<p>

Caprice was still smiling. "So you do remember your partner in crime. I was afraid that you forgot me when you found your apparently not so powerful Lord."

Bellatrix gave her a death glare. "Shut up you filthy grugglie." She didn't like the fact that her partner in crime was now so fond of Muggle clothes, seemingly hanging around with Muggles a lot.

"We both know that I'm not the one that's responsible for me pretending to be a Muggle groupie." Caprices smile disappeared instantly. "If you are going to offend me for something that you have started, I can always leave you here to die again."

Caprice took her necklace that contained a bottle with a purple glow and let it hang before Bellatrixes face.  
>"The resurrection process isn't complete, yet..."<p>

They both looked at each other and you could feel the tension between them. Suddenly, after a long silence, they both began to laugh, a laugh that was meant to cover up the threats they were for each other.

Caprice broke the silence. "We should leave before someone starts to look for dead bodies."


	2. Ch 2 Travelling: Hipster Muggle Clothes

"You're making me wear this?" Bellatrix stared at herself in the mirror with her hands feeling up her clothes. It was the first time that she was wearing a jeans and she was way out of her comfort-zone. If she had the possibility to pick her pants herself, it wouldn't be a ripped pair and it would have been something less Muggle-ish. "I look ridiculous!"

Numerous tried-on clothes were laying around in the room and Caprice sighed. She didn't expect that Bellatrix could be so whiny about things. The myth that pure blood wizards and witches are picky when it comes to clothing just became real. "These clothes are the only ones I could find. You're lucky I wear oversized T-shirts sometimes and it appears to be your size."

Bellatrix tried to take of the the muscle T-shirt she had on. "Well, I don't want to wear this rubbish!" She didn't like the fact that you could see her bra. Why would she? She wasn't even used to wearing a bra but a corset. "Why can't we just take our brooms as proper witches are supposed to do so we don't have to dress up like idiots?"

Caprice took a black band T-shirt that was clearly taken from a hipster and tossed it to Bellatrix. Even though the former Death Eater wasn't herself right now, Caprice knew she couldn't push it too far. She tried to forget about how she secretly liked that shirt on Bellatrix, just because it showed more skin.

"Sure, if you want to use your broom for a trip to the USA, go for it. I must warn you for frozen body parts and the wizard government that will probably take you down when you get there."

Bellatrix froze when she heard the words 'wizard government'. She stared at herself in the mirror without really looking and didn't seem to notice how the younger witch admired her from a distance. A million thoughts went through her head until she changed her stubborn mind. "What must be done, must be done I guess."

Caprice snapped out of her daydream and helped Bellatrix with the muscle shirt. A little smile appeared on her sweet face at the thought of how the infamous and feared Bellatrix was standing before the mirror like a teenager for the first day of school.  
>She tried to hide her sweet spot for Bellatrix and decided to play it cool.<p>

"That's what I thought." Caprice sounded colder than intended and laid down on the bed. She grinned to hide her hate for playing games to get love, putting on this mask. "Anyway, since when does Bellatrix Lestrange think about the consequences of her actions?"  
>She knew that Bellatrix has always blindly followed her heart and the things she was passionate about, how dark they may be. That was one of the rare things she knew about the woman she saved from death.<p>

Caprice looked at her phone, got up and said: "Wait, just don't say anything. We have some stuff to do before we can catch our plane."

Bellatrix stared at Caprice through the mirror. She couldn't figure that girl out.


	3. Ch 3 Travelling: Passports Or Crutio

Bellatrixes POV

Caprice was walking before me and you could hear our quick footsteps echoing in the sinister alley. When we reached a deep purple door, she signed me to stop. Her hands slid over the door and inspected it to make sure that it was the right one. She took her wand out of her bra after she checked the alley for uninvited guests and mumbled some spells. They didn't sound familiar to me, but that wasn't so surprising because I'm not really into the modern spells. The deep purple door turned black and Caprice opened the door.

Before I could enter, she stared at me with her intense green eyes and serious face. "Bellatrix, I know that your temper can be quite fiery, but please, just let me handle this and keep calm even though it's not your style."

I took a deep breath and my mouth went open to protest, but she cut me off while putting her wand back in her bra.

"This neighbourhood isn't the same since your Lord fell, Lestrange. Being a Death Eater isn't intimidating anymore, but a joke." She turned her back on me and entered the house. "Get in and don't get us into trouble." I could barely hear her words.

With the thought of how it would be to ignore her warning, I stepped through the door. Why is this young child even telling me what to do?

The hall was rather narrow and an awful smell reached my nose. It was absurd that I had to pass this hideous, huge and apparently smelly dog that was lying next to boxes filled with wands. It seemed to be more dead than alive, which made it even more ridiculous to stall this giant pet in a narrow hall.

Caprice went into the second door to the right with a confident air. When I entered the room after her, a shifty young man wearing a weird mix of urban muggle clothes and wizard clothes was leaning against his desk. "Welcome to my house of possibilities ladies. Take a seat." He was smoking a pipe and had a little smirk on his face. "What brings you beauties here in this sinister neighbourhood?"

I sat down on the old bank, still feeling uncomfortable in the clothes Caprice had given me. When Caprice sat down next to me, I could feel her leg brushing against mine through the pair of ripped jeans I was wearing. My young companion went straight to business. "Skip the smalltalk and standard sentences Floyd, you know why we are here. Just get it over with." She stood up and handed a small white package to the arrogant boy.

He snapped his fingers. "Esther, passports now!" A young brown-haired lady in her early twenties entered the room. Floyd gave her a death glare when she wanted to hand over the papers to Caprice, who was kind of checking her out. She quickly marched towards him with red embarrassed cheeks to give him the papers. "Close the door behind you." Esther disappeared from the room with Caprices package and shut the door as Floyd had told her to do.

The room went quiet. Floyd sat down on his desk after leaning against it and the silence was filled with tension. "So, I think you want this." His hands played with the document he had just received.

Caprice stood next to his desk and I could tell by her hand looking for her wand that she was losing her patience. "What do you want, Floyd?" Her voice sounded irritated and represented the feeling that I was feeling almost perfectly.

The little smirk on Floyd's face appeared again. "I have some things in mind..." The poor boy probably misinterpreted the motion of Caprices hand and thought it was a boob stroke.

"Just give the passports to me, idiot. We had a deal." Caprice had her serious face back on. I smiled because I was the one that had a quick-temper according to her.

Floyd noticed the change of attitude and his face went from arrogant to cautious. He tried to mask it by using tough words. "What are you going to do? Torture me without a wand? Or send the fallen Death Eater after me?"

I could feel how my grip on my anger was slipping away and Caprice sighed. "Your giant dog can't smell all the wands, you know. If my sources are correct, you didn't have the opportunity to train him to recognise an acromantula core."

When no one expected it, I got up and took Caprices wand. I didn't care that I had to take it out of her bra, her usual hiding spot. All I wanted was to punish that little brat for his lack of respect towards the Death Eaters and my Lord.

Before I knew it, I was torturing him.

"Crutio!" A lot of wizards and witches don't get that spell. They don't get how it creates this bond between the spell caster and the victim. I loved how I could feel his pain through the spell and I loved how it made me feel powerful. His screams for help were a sound that I've missed the last couple of days.

I gave Floyd a little time to catch his breath. "Crutio or documents. What do you prefer?" I looked at him and laughed. Before he was able to answer, I started with the second session of my torture treatment and took the documents.

The door opened. Caprice took my hand and reacted by aiming my spell at the person that had opened the door. "Lets get out of here Bellatrix." She pulled me out of the room.

We could barely escape because the idiot that had opened the door was screaming: "You shall not pass." Caprice was the one to yell back at him to stop quoting Lord of The Rings. The spell didn't have the wanted effect and the man followed us when he saw Floyds lifeless body on the floor.

This is why I don't get the point of going through so much trouble for some stupid papers. And with this, I mean being chased by a slightly overreacting wizard and his giant dog while holding the overrated papers myself. I kind of miss the good old times where you could torture someone to get what you want without any half bloods lurking behind every corner and interrupting you.

Caprice hit boxes that were filled with wands to create some time. I opened the door and we were running in the alley when we reached a crossroad. She pulled me back into a small street. "What time is it?" she whispered.

"I don't know, why?" I was confused and watched her as she was kicking over some garbage cans, looking for something.

"I need to find my Portkey for our escape plan." The confident air that I've seen inside the house of possibilities was slowly flying away. In front of me stood a panicking grey haired girl. There wasn't really time to feel bad for her because all I hoped was that it wasn't a damn time Portkey.

A loud sniffing sound reached us when Caprice finally found her Portkey that was disguised as a can of Coke marked with a Deathly Hallows sign. She held out the can to me. "I'm afraid we'll have to hold it both and hope for the best."

I started to run and looked at Caprice. Her cheeks were a little red from the action and she was throwing jinxes and hexes towards our chaser while trying to hold the can. Such a pity that I didn't take a wand at Hogwarts from a dead witch or wizard because I really needed one.

Caprice is such a hopeless case when it comes to planning things and operations, if she even plans them at all. My breath became heavier and I was glad that I was wearing a pair of ripped jeans. But of course, I wouldn't admit that to anyone if they asked. The giant dog almost bit my feet with his slobbering mouth, but as luck would have it, the Portkey began to work.


	4. Ch 4 Travelling: On The Roof

Caprices POV

My head hurts and all I want right now is to sleep with a bucket next to my bed to catch my vomit. Portkey-sickness is a bitch and I'm certain that it will get worse. Well, Portkey sickness isn't what I have to worry about at the moment. If the presumptuous side of Bellatrix appears, which is most likely going to happen, I'm going to end up more embarrassed than I already am.

An acid bitter taste starts to spread in my mouth and I feel how I'm producing too much saliva. My hands move automatically towards my mouth and I look around for a place to puke.

Fuck.

If you're standing on a roof, there aren't any places to puke without anyone getting mad at you. Comparing my options such as a chimney, a gutter and just the streets, I decide that the streets are my best option. I don't want to smell my vomit when I'm trying to sleep tonight.

I hear Bellatrix snigger behind me. I turn around and see to my frustration that she's obviously not affected by my Portkey.

"I'm not a big fan of the location, but your animation is worth my while," she says.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." I look at the ground and hope that she doesn't see my red cheeks. I can easily imagine what she thinks of me. Well, what I think she thinks of me. Her emotions and thoughts are a mystery most of the time and if she has any emotions at all, there is a fair chance that she tries to forget them or oppress them. I must be a good witch gone bad to her, a spoiled Muggle-ish witch that can't even survive a little Portkey-trip.

Bellatrix is taking in the environment and she's staring at the city and its skyline. She's still holding our passports and my Portkey, which is disguised as a can of coke, marked with a Deathly Hallows sign. By looking at my own Portkey, I feel a nausea that's similar to the one you get when you're hung over and see the beverage that made you throw up the night before.

I don't know if she has ever seen a Muggle city by nightfall with all the non-magical inventions such as electricity, but she doesn't seem too mad about ending up on a roof after a hectic mission to get our fake passports. Maybe she likes the view after all or maybe she's tired, but I think it's my inability to think properly with Portkey-sickness. "Can you please throw the Portkey away? It makes me feel sick."

Bellatrix, who is still wearing the outfit I gave her, snorts disapprovingly and throws it away. She shivers. I realize that I didn't give her something to wear over the band T-shirt, so I start to search the roof for my backpack that I've sent here with the Owl Post. Jackpot. I open my backpack and give a blanket to Bellatrix while she hands the documents over to me. I put our passports safe in the front pocket of my backpack. "Sorry that I forgot to give you a coat."

She wraps herself in the plaid patterned blanket and frowns. "How come that you're smart enough to send your backpack to yourself with the Olw Post and yet so foolish to use a time Portkey and pick a roof as our berth?"

I shrug and watch how the wind plays with her wild black hair. "I don't know."

Bellatrix has a point. What if Floyd had betrayed me five minutes earlier or later? We would have missed my Portkey and escaping would have been more complicated than it already was. I kind of really wasted my chance to impress her by making a fool of myself earlier today.

Bellatrix lies down with her back to me as if she knows that I'm thinking about her. There is something about Bellatrix since I resurrected her and I don't know what it is. She is still the cruel, Muggle-hating, arrogant and impatient woman as before, but she is less worse than I expected. Why doesn't she want to revenge her Lord and kill Harry Potter and his gang? Why isn't she telling me how to do stuff and how I failed?

Maybe I should complete the resurrection process before she's someone completely different. Her imperfections make her annoying sometimes, but it's still better than her sympathy for my mistakes. I prefer her when she shows me what bossy looks like. It makes her attractive in a dominant way.

I open my backpack and start searching for a pink Dorothy bag that I found in Bellatrixes dress when she was fitting Muggle clothes. It's not the bag that I need for the resurrection process, but the memories it contains. A life is empty and cold without the memories we make. If she wears the memories with her to a battle, I assume that she doesn't want to forget them. That's why they are perfect for what I'm going to do.

I take a tube filled with a memory and mix it up with my purple liquid in my necklace. Bellatrixes respiration is slowing down and I think that she's sleeping. I open her mouth by pinching her nose and I let the liquid drip in her mouth. When everything goes the way it is supposed to go, she's going to see the memory in her dream and it will function as her bridge between death and life.

While I'm crossing my fingers that the memory I gave Bellatrix is a good one, I see her smiling in her sleep. She won't be able to forget the memory since she swallowed it and didn't watch it in a Pensieve.

After throwing my necklace away, I take a blanket and roll myself up in it. With the thought of not telling Bellatrix about what I have done, I feel my eyelids become heavier and heavier.


End file.
